1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to spectacle frame, and more particularly to a magnetic locker which can be used in temples, end-pieces, hinges or a bridge of spectacle frame for creating the changing and adjusting functions to spectacle.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional spectacle frame has fixed temples, fixed end-pieces and a fixed bridge. They are on one frame one style basis and also they are not changeable. What about one frame with multiple styles? Does the eyewear market have such demand? The answer is positive. Our life style for chasing the perfect match of clothes and spectacle frames become very fashionable nowadays. For example, when a lady wears a purple dress, she may want to wear a pair of purple glasses to match her cloth. As a matter of fact, without a changeable frame, she needs to buy different color frames or different style frames to match her desire and it will cost more.
In recent year, there are some changeable frames being sold in the market place, but they are all limited in changing temples. As we study deeply, the key technology of the changing frames is how the locking methods being use in the frame. In general, these changeable frames utilize a spring lock as their key structure. In order to make temples smaller, usually the small spring has been used in the temples, so that the changing temples become unstable. On the other hand, the switch of changing temple is fixed on outside of the temple, which also affects its appearance of the frames.